Painless
by sammycakes
Summary: Story dropped! Sorry, I just been so busy with going to college full time and working full time. I love him so why am I married to her...
1. The beinning

Painless

I do not own Naruto or the characters.

"Its funny really how my life turned out. You know that its shit right? I never did anything I wanted to do." he said. "But that's just it ...life. It has no real meaning."

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that." she said.

"I'm only speaking the truth, but I know love the truth hurts doesn't. I'm sorry for talking, I know it bothers you."

"Tell me what you want and you know I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."

"Could you shoot me? No you wouldn't now would you."

"Please Sasuke I don't want to fight. It's late."

"I'm just making the time pass dear."

He looked over slowly towards his wife. How hated that word. ' wife '

"How about you get me a nice glass of old jack. I think he's calling my name."

"I hate when you drink Sasuke you know that"

"Its good for me." he said.

This was his life fighting and drinking. He brought the glass to his lip. The taste burned, but it was a good burn. He felt nothing at all. Nothing for himself or his wife.

"I hate this."

"You said you loved it."

"I tend to say alot of things I don't mean. Like when I said I DO to you."

"I love you. I always loved you. Don't you love me?"

"No, I never have." He said.

"What are you saying?"

"I think I need another drink."

"Honey please stop this drinking. Its killing me to see you this way! I'm so tired of this"

"Me too dear. Me too."

"Do really love me or my money?"

"Have you gone mad Sasuke?!"

"Yes, my fucking money has made me this way."

"You're hurting me"

"I like hurting you. It makes my sad life alittle more amusing."

"You're sweet to me dear."

"You're a fucking bitch whore."

"Don't. Just don't bring that up again."

"Why? Wasn't it a good fuck?"

"You slept around on me 1st!"

"It passed the time my dear."

"Lets don't fight anymore. I'm tired of this pain."

"I'm painless." he said.

The sun was long gone. They laid there in the shadows. Husband and Wife. He didn't care for her. He cared for his name. She was just a compaion, someone he could take into town and showoff. No love was there. He had all the money, but he was dissatified. Why? She did her duty. The drinking started. It helped with the fact that his life was indeed a horror.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Night...Sakura."


	2. The Affair

The affair

It started on that hot July day. Naruto and I have just finished our daily match. The fight ended in a tie as it does now, the sight of Naruto across the ground lying on his back with his bare chest showing clouded my mind. Images of me on top of him filled my thoughts. This was nothing new I have been having sex dreams about him for years now, even while making love to Sakura the image of Naruto would pop into his head driving him wild with need. It was just convenient having him there by him half way dress, a suggestion saying 'take him he can be yours.'

I guess you could say I was in love with the dobe. Well he was beautiful, kind, and a good ass fighter. What's not to love? But he couldn't give me kids. That's the main reason why I married Sakura and not him. But as I looked upon his peaceful face still red from the fighting match I felt a deep feeling for sexual desire.

Before I knew what I was doing I found myself on top of him. He look up at me with those clear blue eyes. His glaze was saying to me, ' I know and I love you too.' Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I thought there was nothing sweeter then his lips against mine.

The minute I step threw the door Sakura looked at me with a knowing look. I did smell like sex and grass. I suppose I looked a sight as well, with my hair a dissmay and clothes wringled. She just kept on looking at me with a frown across her face as tears made their way down from her eyes.

" What?" I questioned her.

"Look like you just came from a good time." Sakura had this bitter smile on her face as she stepped in front me. "aren't you going to ask me how my day was? Or has having sex made you retarded?"

Smirking I kiss her cheek and walk pass her to pour a drink. "How was your day dear?"

" I just came from Tsunade. I'm pregant Saskue."

I dropped the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

Pregant

pregant

PREGANT!

The word ringed in my head over and over again. What should I be feeling? Shouldn't I be happy? That's why I married her to my bare children. I didn't feel happy, the words didn't come from the person I wanted them to come from.

Naruto...

I'm thinking crazy. Naruto is a male and can't bare children. No, but this pink thing in front me could. Wait a minute I haven't touched her in months. How could she be? There's no way... unless.

"Is it mine?" I stared emontionless at her. The shock and hurt expression shows clearly on her face. She was a good actor. Come on wife of mine who do u think you're talking to? It can't be mine damnit!

"OF COURSE ITS YOURS ! How could you even ask that? I have been nothing but a good faithful wife!"

She's breathing heavy as she looks at me with fury. Faithful?

"Hn, Is faithful finding you in bed with another man? I don't think so dear. I have a right to think it's not mine. Don't look like that I'm not leaving you with a child. I'm not even that heartless, but I'm having an affair. You knew that didn't you? You could tell the minute I walked in the door."

Taking a seat at the kitchen talbe she looks at me with a tired look.

" Yes, I know. And it is yours Sasuke. Believe or not you're going to be a daddy."

I smile at her and hand her a mop for the glass I dropped earlier.

"Clean the mess would you dear?"

--------------------------------

Days pass into months and Sakura is beginnning to show.

The news of the Uchiha being restored spreads like wild fire.

Just goes to show you people don't have walked the streets, people would stop and greet me saying congrats and crap.

I don't want this.

All I want and all I ever wanted was one person.

Naruto.

After the news with Sakura being pregant he called the whole thing off. Saying he couldn't find it in his heart to break up a family.

That's just like my dobe, thinking of others and putting his own happiness away.

I want let you go dobe.

Not now

Not ever.

I go home and walk up stairs to my room. Moving out of Sakura and I bedroom the moment she started to show. I just can't take looking at her growing belly. She ruined my life. This village ruined my life.

Taking off my shoes and stripping down to my boxers I get in under the covers of my bed.

Sleep falls upon me and I can't help but smile as I dream of little look alikes of me a Naruto dance in my head.

Return to Top


End file.
